


Dom Reader x Sub Midoriya: Heat (FEM)

by UnicornQueenXP0626



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All Might walks in, Bondage, Deku destroys a dick ring, F/M, Gags, Heavy Bondage, Humiliation, Orgasm Denial, Reader livestreams Deku, Sub Izuku, Toys, Vibrators, dom reader, explosion of cum, heat - Freeform, quirk - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornQueenXP0626/pseuds/UnicornQueenXP0626
Summary: Let's just say that Deku walked in on the reader on heat that completely changed his week, and maybe his life.





	1. Wrong time to walk in

That time again and the girls were annoyed. After all, who wouldn't be annoyed with a dog on heat, waking everyone up at night. It wasn't so much the heat, rather the noises she made. Whining and howling softly. But this time they had a plan. Rather Jiro had a plan. A plan to keep her occupied for at least a week. They just never expected someone to find her. Let alone the dork of all people.

It wasn't so hard to get her tied up, not at this point anyway. The girls took the liberty of making the rope extra tight. Rope binding her ankles and wrists, some around her breasts. Her ankles and thighs roughly pulled up to each other in a hogtie. Rope tied around her mouth, cleave gagging her and stopping her from whining out for attention. They had locked her up in one of the empty dorms, leaving her writhing in annoyance. Not only ten minutes later there was a knock at the door and she just couldn't pass up this chance.

She knew the smell, and she loved it. More than anything. Midoriya. Eagerly she began to squirm and muffle and the door slowly opened to the adorable sweet face. He reached over, turning the lights on and his eyes widened at the sight of her.

"(Y/N)! What happened!?!" He exclaimed, running over to her. She flicked the door shut with her tail, squirming more so in her bonds as she whined for his attention.

He is quick to her side, trying to find the right knots to pull, but each time he pulled it would just cause the ropes to tighten, making her whine and groan in joy. He blushes brightly, still struggling to free her, but he soon got her free. As soon as he did he was tackled to the ground.

"Dekuuuu." She whined, drooling, tongue sticking out slightly. His eyes widened as he stared up at her, pinned to the ground. Slowly she leant down, dragging her tongue from his neck and up to the lobe of his ear. She could just feel the heat of his blush against her slimey soft tongue. Slowly she began to grind against him, whining and almost mewling for him. No doubt this was his first time with a girl, his eyes were practically swirling saucers.

Just the site of him made her giggle. Gently she bit down on the lobe of his ear, tail pressing against his crotch roughly.  
"Touch me deku." She whined again. Damn if he wasn't going to act now, by the looks of it he wasn't either, but he was panting. Curse it. If he can use that mouth to pant, he can use it for other things too.

"Fine." She pouted, kicking her panties off and crawling on top of his face. He muffled and squirmed, her clit against his nose. She moved the hem of her night dress away from his sweet eyes, wanting to see his reactions.  
"Please deku. Make me feel good." She whined, grinding against him slightly. Hesitantly he began to lick her up, occasionally sucking as well. It caused her to moan out in pure pleasure, toes curling slightly.

"Ahhhh deku! Deku give me more!" She pleaded, drooling and grinding against his mouth. He tried taking a deep breath through his nose but all he got was her sweet scent. His face started going a little blue, unable to breathe now. He reached up, grabbing her ass roughly before quickly managing to push her off, panting heavily he forced her onto his stomach, hand pressed roughly against the back of her neck.

"Ahhhh yeah. Make me feel good Deku." She begged, ass in the air and now pressed up against his crotch as he leaned over her. He was drooling himself, blushing deeply, and he wanted more of her. Not only that but a sweet feel of that mouth. That long, thick, slimy wolf tongue. There was no way he was going to do anything just yet with her, not without getting some attention himself.

"(Y/N)... Turn around." He demanded. Slowly she turned to face him, her face now at his crotch. He bit his lower lip, sliding hand in through her hair before moving to cup her chin. She was drooling, tongue stuck out as she panted eagerly.  
Slowly he slid his thumb into her mouth, moving to unzip his pants then slide them down. His dick visibly hard through his boxers which had a small amount of pre-cum on them. 

"Deku." She whined, drooling around his thumb.  
Subtly she grabbed the rope, glancing over to a nearby chair. Grinning she pulled away, shoving him into the chair and tightly binding him in place. His wrists bound to the arms of the chair, ankles to the legs of it. He was now completely immobilized, unable to take control now. 

"Damnit. (Y/N)." He whined as she slowly crawled into his lap. Oh she was going to have so much fun with this one, and lucky for her, she were besties with a certain creative hero. 

With a grin she grabbed her soaked panties from the floor along with excess rope.  
"Open wiiiiiiiide." She purred before shoving the panties into his mouth, tying them there with the rope before grabbing his phone. They whole class had a group chat going on and she was not going to pass up this opportunity. Midoriya whined and muffled as she took a picture of him and her together, sending it to the group chat.

'Someone came in at the wrong time <3 This puppy needs some toys. Momoooooo can I get some thingies?' You message.  
The group chat began to get spammed with messages. Mineta whining about how unlucky he was, Kirishima, Kaminari and Todoroki congratulating him. Bakugo whining about the fact he wasn't getting her. Yaoyorozu, annoyed, complied with her request.

'Fine what do you want?' She messaged back.  
'Hmmmmm let's see... OOOOH I know! How about, two vibrators, a hitachi and an egg, maybe a ring or two as well, some more bondage shit, gags especially. Aaaaaand a fleshlight.' She text, giggling eagerly.

'Oooooh someone is a kinky fucker!' Kirishima cooed.

Midoriya whined and squirmed underneath her. She knew it may take a short while for Momo to get to her with the items, so she would occasionally lightly stroke at his covered dick, though not bringing him close enough to an orgasm. No that would ruin the fun.


	2. Maybe a bit too much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish I had some fanart of his face during this. Probably super ahegao and hot <3

It took at least ten minutes for momo to turn up with the things and she had included a few more toys, a few extra egg shaped vibrators. At least six more of them. Ohhhh how (Y/N) was going to torture him with it. Momo left the bag of things by the door which (Y/N) grabbed, returning back to her sweet little Deku who was squirming and muffling. 

"Heheh i'm gonna milk you like a cow my cutie." She purred, pulling out one of the rings, pulling his dick out from his boxers only to attach the ring. He squeaked and muffled frantically, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. 

"Ooooh looks like she put in some tape too. Oh yes that will be absolutely perfect. Why don't we test this out?" She giggled, grabbing the egg shaped vibrators. She taped two to both of his nipples, under his shirt that hadn't yet been discarded. Six of the small vibrators were lacking cords so they must've worked on a sort of wireless way. The seventh one however had a cord leading to its remote. 

"I wonder if there's lube. Let's see now." She looked through the bag, pulling out a bottle of lube. He whined and muffled, watching her.   
"Here we go. Let's put on some more. Maybe the others would like to watch what I'm about to do." She giggled, causing him to shake his head and muffle frantically. Your grin grew as you taped two of the vibrators to his balls, one under, between his ass and balls then the other buried slightly underneath the small fluffy bush of him.

"Now for this part." She added, taping the last two wireless ones to either side of the head of his dick. He muffled frantically, trying to get free without any luck. She thought a little before untying his ankles, forcefull pulling them upwards and tying them in place, by his head, which gave her a perfect view of his asshole.  
"Last one. Let's put this right in here." She hummed, smearing some lube on the toy then on his asshole, shoving it in which caused him to squeak and struggle. Next, and last thing was the remote which she taped under his thigh. 

He kicked and struggled as she alined the six wireless remotes beside her, grabbing his phone and setting it onto the camera, pressing play. A livestream to the class.

"Thanks Momooooo! You're the best! Look at what art I made!" She squealed, moving behind the chair, gently playing with his hair. He whined, looking away.  
"Shall I start them up?" She whispered into his ear before glancing over at the messages then reaching over to the remotes, turning them on low. He squeaked and muffled frantically.

Bakugo: Make him fucking suffer!  
Mineta: Shiiiiiit you're so lucky!  
Jiro: Really (Y/N)?  
Uraraka: This isn't appropriate (Y/N)!  
Mina: She's a horn dog, literally, let her have some fun! Besides he's kinda cute like this!

"Awe look. They're all eager to watch. Let's see. What did my bestie give me for gags?" (Y/N) hummed, going through the bag, pulling out a ring gag, penis gag and ball gag.

"Drooly or full cheeks? How about... Drooly. So I can stuff my fingers and tongues in your mouth." She hummed, grabbing the ring gag and untying the rope from his mouth, removing the panties from him. They were completely covered in his drool.

"(Y/N) please... This is embarrassing." He whined, causing her to giggle and lean over to his ear.   
"Allow me to do this and I'll let you do whatever you want with me next time. How does that sound?" She purred, wrapping her fingers into his mouth, index fingers hooked around his cheeks. He whined but nodded, letting her slide the ring gag into his mouth. His face was red, eyes teary. 

"Shall I turn them up?" She hummed, looking up at the messages.

Bakugo: Fucking higher damnit! Fuck him up!  
Kaminari: Geez calm down. Or are you getting off to this?  
Bakugo: Fuck you!

(Y/N) laughed, reaching over and turning them on to a much more higher setting. Midoriyas eyes widened, body trembling, eyes rolling back as he moaned and groaned. She hummed, grabbing the the light pink see through flesh light.  
"Dooooooown and up. Dooooooooown and up. Aaaaand repeat." She said in a sing song voice as she slid the toy up and down on him. He groaned and struggled frantically, drooling everywhere, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was throbbing.

"Oh my. Look at that." She giggled before the ring snapped completely, a large burst of cum filling and splurting into the flesh light.  
"Well shit." She laughed as he struggled frantically and muffled, trying to get free from the devices, tears streaming down his cheeks, panting heavily and whimpering, cumming once again which practically made him scream out. Which may have triggered a certain someone to burst in.

"Midoriya my boy is eeeeeeeverrrryyything...... ok... Uh... I will leave yous be." The symbol of piece gulped as he swung the door open, freezing at the sight of them two, face flushing red. Midoriya whined and whimpered, feeling humiliated as All Might quickly, yet almost hesitantly, exited, closing the door after him. 

Kaminari: Shit that was fucking funny!  
Ojiro: What the shit did I just come into?

"Oh it seems not everyone is in the chat yet. Darn missing out on A.M bursting in. Ooops better stop these before someone passes out." She laughed, turning off all the vibrators.

Bakugo: Shove something up his ass!

"Awe. Putting in requests now? Hmmm. Think someone could fetch us a bottle of water?" She hummed, carefully removing the flesh light and vibrators.  
"And a bucket of water mixed with disinfectant... And a towel." She added, kissing his neck gently. He panted and whimpered softly, tilting his head slightly to bury his face in her neck. He was sweating and drooling everywhere, occasionally whimpering and sobbing.

"Shhhh handsome. I'll give you a show soon." She purred, tilting his head back slightly and kissing his neck lightly as there was then a knock at the door. She hummed, getting up and opening it. The things she requested at the door, though there was a couple of bottles of water. She smiled, grabbing them and closing the door, throwing the fleshlight into the bucket but wetting part of the towel before wiping off the vibrators.

"There. Now they won't get yucky." She giggled, grabbing a water bottle and opening it, tilting his head back and tipping some water into his throat. He choked and coughed so she carefully pulled the gag off. He wrapped his mouth around the bottle eagerly, drinking down the water frantically. Eventually she pulled it away and he was panting heavily, still drooling.   
"Th-thaaanks... Moo... moommy." He whimpered, exhausted. She raised a brow and smirked. 

"Mommy now? How sweet of you. Hmmm deep breaths darling." She purred, carefully untying him.  
"Think you can go and lay on the bed?" She asked softly, kissing him gently. He whimpered and shook his head which caused her to giggle and lift him up, carefully laying him on the bed and crawling on top of him.  
"How you doing?" She hummed, cupping his cheek. He whimpered, leaning into her gentle touch.  
"Just a bit longer mommy." He whined.

Bakugo: Hurry up and fuck em up some more!  
Jiro: Dude she's not even looking at the chat.  
Bakugo: Fuck off!  
Mineta: So jealous right now. But... That view.  
Iida: WTF!!! What is going on!?!  
Iida: Is that... (Y/N)s ass?  
Sero: Shit... That butt.


	3. New position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part for this, however there will be another story later on with positions switched.

It took him a while to catch his breath but Y/N didn't mind, she'd just give him gentle little kisses along his neck which would earn small groans from him until eventually he spoke up.

"Mommy. We can continue." He replied softly, causing her to smile and grab a pair of cuffs that was in the bag of things. Carefully she pulled his wrists up, cuffing both together and interlocking the cuffs with the metal head board.

The next things she grabbed was an extendable spreader bar, the lube and vibrating anal beads that would gradually get bigger. One end smaller and the other bigger. Carefully she attached the spreader bar to his ankles, soon thoroughly covering the beads and his ass hole with lube.

"Take a deep breath and relax." She demanded softly before glancing to the chat.

Bakugo: Shove that in!  
Kirishima: Dude the first time at anal is painful remember!  
Jiro: Wait what!?! Have yous done it!?!  
Bakugo: FUCK YOU! YOU'RE DEAD KIRISHIMA!  
Kirishima: They were bound to find out  
Bakugo: FUCK. YOU!  
Ashido: Just get on with it. Come on.

(Y/N) giggled before moving and licking Midoriyas neck, soon slowly sliding the beads into his ass. He tensed up and whimpered.

"Shhhhh relax now." She hushed, gently rubbing his inner thigh. He buried his face in her shoulder, trembling. She eventually got the toy in completely. He winced and whined in slight agony before she gently rest her lips on his which just caused him to melt.

"Mommy. I want you to feel good as well. Please." He whined, leaning into her more. She hummed softly before lightly biting his neck, resting her thumb on his lower lip.

"If you so insist. Lets put your mouth to use again. Since you mumble so much your tongue and mouth must be amazing." She purred, kissing his neck lightly.  
"Ok mommy." He panted as she grabbed the hitachi vibrator. 

"But let's see if you can pleasure me whilst being fucked up by this." She giggled, taping his dick down to his abdomen carefully, then taping the hitachi down so it was pressed against the tip of his dick.

"This one can be on medium. The one in your ass will also be on medium." She giggled, turning them on. His eyes widened and he quickly moaned out in pleasure. Though he was soon silenced by her crawling on top of him over his mouth, grabbing her phone along the way.

"Hmmm let's use my tail to hold it up." She giggled, wrapping her tail around the phone and holding it up so it filmed her and Midoriyas face which was a bright red, eyes rolling slightly.

Mineta: Holy fuck. This view.  
Sero: Come on Midoriya! Make her eyes roll!  
Kaminari: Shiiiiit! (Y/N) stick out your tongue!

"Come on Midoriya. You're getting some words of encouragement. Show em how good you are." (Y/N) giggled. Midoriya focused his attention to the chat, and much like his inherited quirk, grew more determined. He began to lap her up, shoving his tongue right in her, causing her to moan out in pure pleasure.  
"Fuck... Oh I am definitely making you my official mating buddy." She moaned out. With that he let out a small whine then growl before starting on her a little rougher, sucking and licking her. 

"Ahhh... Ahhh shit! Keep going!" She moaned louder, eyes rolling back and tongue sticking out, panting eagerly, drooling already, tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

She was close and so was he, but for now he needed to hold it back as best as he could until he got her off. Until he made her a sloppy mess. Had she not be on heat and already soaked she may have lasted longer. But she couldn't.  
Her wolf like ears tilted back, mouth open wide, tongue stuck out and eyes rolled back slightly. // https://9gag.com/gag/aq7Gd2Q/daily-ahegao-pic-21 // 

Mineta: FUCK!  
Kaminari: MOTHERUCK!  
Sero: HELL FUCKING YEAH!

Slowly she manged to sit up slightly, watching as he drooled everywhere, some of her cum dripping down his chin. 

"Yeah... Yeah you are definitely my sweet little mating partner." She panted before taking this chance to kiss him sloppily as he came all over himself. He moaned against her mouth, still drooling during the kiss. But he wasn't the only one drooling. Slowly she pulled away.

"Mommy. I'm tired." He whined, causing her to giggle.  
"Hmmm alright sweetie. G'night everyone." She hummed before turning the stream off and setting her phone down. Slowly she reached over, turning off the vibrators and carefully removing them.

"I am... Very glad... I walked in on you." He said softly, making her laugh.  
"And I'm glad you did. Maybe next time. I'll let you fuck me up." She purred as she uncuffed him. He blushed lightly, pulling her into a tight hug and burying his face in her cleavage, giving her a light kiss before closing his eyes.

"So... Warm... And soft." He mumbled before passing out. She giggled, snuggling into him before kissing his neck gently. She was so glad it was him to walk in on her. Her biggest school crush and the first thing they do is fuck... Well... Technically she was able to pleasure him immensely.


End file.
